Fairies and Heroes
by LicanaRedfox17
Summary: Hi this is my very first Fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it, it is more than just what the two Anime/Book Series says. I added way more and yes, i am aware that Chapter 7 is wrong in some ways. BUT, i will have you know some of the most popular authors do it to. So in short, I will either politely respond to you or completely ignore you. Don't Like? Don't Read.
1. Chapter 1

Quick Note: (words in here means thoughts)

It all started with a mom and a dad and a beautiful little girl, the mom was Elaine Heartfillia, the dad was Hades, they had a daughter together unto whom they named, Lianna. Lianna was roughly 5 around now and she was simply adorable, she had long silver colored hair and emerald green eyes, she always wore a t-shirt that said "Mommy's Little Princess!" And jean shorts. Elaine had Green eyes and Strawberry Blonde colored hair and Emerald Green eyes, Elaine had long forgotten what Lianna's dad looked like yet she knew she wouldn't forget him, long before that Igneel and Elaine had gotten married and had already had Natsu. Elaine and Igneel loved their two adorable kids, but one day (when Natsu turned 10) they had to leave and so they did leaving there 10 and 8 year olds to defend for themselves. Natsu had completely forgotten his sister and went to look for Igneel, he later found Fairy Tail and well you should know the rest, Lianna had no home she was alone with no money no friends and no family.

.

.

.

9 years later...

Lianna was 17 and was gorgeous, every man desired to be with her her hair and grown long and was extremely soft, she always wore black jean shorts and a black tank top with a pink scythe in the middle and black thigh boots, one day she was walking through the beautiful city of Magnolia and couldn't help but notice someone following her... They pounced on her but was quickly thrown off and tied to the closest tree with a black magic rope. She saw it was Natsu, "Who are you and why are you here?" He asked infuriated she barely whispered but he heard it,"Nat..su..?" She was scared she hadn't seen him in 9 years and here he was 19 and tied to a tree... He cocked his head,"Lianna?" He stared at her with a look of disbelief and curiosity. Lianna nodded and let him down, the first thing he did was hug Lianna ,"Come with me!" Natsu said dragging his sister with his arm wrapped around her waist, slighty pushing her.

.

.

.

Later at Fairy Tail...

Natsu slammed the door open screaming loudly,"I'm Back!" Gray turned and looked at Natsu and Lianna looking back and forth from each of them with a confused look,"Wait...NATSU WHEN DID YOU GET A GIRLFRIEND?!" Gray screamed about to use ice magic,that is until Lianna AND Erza punched him,rapid fire,until he passed out, he hadn't realized he knocked over Erza's cake,"So who is this young lady Nastu?" Erza said smiling sweetly he hid behind Lianna," E-E-Erza M-m-meet m-my s-s-sister L-L-Lianna..." Natsu said (jeez Erza's scary), the next thing they knew the ground started shaking and it opened with a loud crack a man appeared just long enough to grab Lianna and was gone without a trace...

.

.

Sorry guys but, We left ya in a cliffhanger but we WILL update soon See'ya Readers! Plz review your thoughts! Bye!

\- Licana Redfox, Somber Nightess , and Lianna Heartfillia


	2. Chapter 2

Lianna was sitting on the floor and a man with black hair and dark blue eyes stood before her and offered a hand with a smile,

"Who are you and why am I here?" Lianna said quickly rising to her feet the man smiled and bigger smile and hugged her,

"I have missed you a lot Lianna, look how you've grown! Why your almost as tall as me!" The man said happily, Lianna pushed him away,

"That doesn't answer my question! As I said before, who are you and why am I here?!" Lianna was practically shouting at this man and she didn't even know him and yet tears were forming in her eyes and she didn't even know why,

"Lianna, I am your father, my name is Hades and well I'm the god of the underworld." Hades said to Lianna as she tilted her head,

"D-dad?" Lianna said backing up," Mom told me you died when I was three, you can't be my dad plus you don't even look like him..." She said stopping 10 feet away from him, he just smiled and a silvery light started to shimmer, when it was gone it faded into a man with silver short hair and dark blue eyes then it went back to Hades,

"As you can see Lianna I had to hide my true identity from you when you were young so you would be safe, Lianna as much as I wanted to stay I couldn't , now that your old enough you can know..." Hades said smiling the they heard commotion,

"HADES! WHY IS THERE A MORTAL SMELL HE-e-e-eere..." (He slowed down as he saw Lianna) a strong man with dark red hair and blood red eyes had walked in and he looked back and forth between Lianna and Hades,

"Hi Ares, nice to see you again..." Hades said slightly irritated, he continued,"Ares meet my daughter Lianna, Lianna meet my friend Ares..."

TO BE CONTINUED BYE READERS!


	3. Chapter 3

Ares had immediately fallen in love with Lianna, he couldn't understand why a half blood had caught his attention maybe it was the silver hair? Or the green eyes? No it was her attitude! The moment he walked in she was tense and prepared to fight, she had slowly started to relax but when he moved she tensed again,

"Hey Lianna, nice to meet you " Ares said leaning against a wall, Lianna was infuriated by this man and wanted to go home,

"Dad, can I please go back to where you took me from?" Lianna said sweetly with a questioning look towards Hades, he looked at her and nodded and the next thing she new she was at the guild and the olny people who were ther were the dragon slayers (except Wendy, no offense but, I couldn't make myself do this to her) and they were sniffing the floor like dogs with their bottoms up in the air. Lianna was blushing at the strange yet funny sight,

"Umm, I'm back..." Lianna said with a very red face looking away from the men who all immediately lifted their heads and started blushing. Natsu ran to Lianna and hugged her, the other slayers looked like they wanted to hug Lianna but they were to shy to, so Lianna decided it was time to be brave, she pulled Natsu with her to Gajeel and Laxus and she gave them both a kiss on the cheek, all of the slayers were in a shock and Lianna left feeling different, what it was she had no clue but she loved it. The next thing she knew she was on the floor AGAIN and a handsome young man with white hair and red eyes was there smiling apologetically, he helped her up and spoke,

"Sorry 'bout that, nice to meet you my name is Ban (pronounced as Bon)." The young man said politely,

"I'm Lianna..." Lianna said blushing.

Hey readers I'm adding in another anime: The Seven Deadly Sins! Hope you guys enjoy so far! Bye and Plz review!


	4. Chapter 4

"Lianna huh? Nice name." Ban said shaking hands with Lianna as her blush slowly getting brighter with every word he said,

"What spell are you using?" Lianna said seriously, at first Ban tilted his head a little with a grin,

"I'm not using any magic." Ban said, his smile was a serious one as he turned around and waved then he stopped in his tracks and turned around,

"Lianna is there any hotels or motels here?" Ban asked with a questioning look,

"No, but if you want, your can stay at my place." Lianna said with no shame as Ban looked like he had a plan in mind,

"Yeah sure, why not." Ban said as an evil grin spread across his face, Lianna already was starting to regret her decision. But she wouldn't later...

Hey Readers I really hope you are enjoying the story so far! Sorry it's a bit short but more fun later I promise! And I am sending a special shout-out to one of my newest friends! Guardian of Light Lightus! Make sure you read his stories he is a great author! Well love you guys,

Licana Redfox


	5. Chapter 5

Ares had recently been walking through Magnolia when he caught the scent of Lianna. He had recently memorized her scent so he could find her and marry her some day but, as he found her he was angry because she was with a guy, they were walking and talking, Lianna was so happy looking while the guy with her looked kinda bored (i say kinda because he is smirking),

"Hey, Lianna!" Another man said running up to meet with her, he had black hair and piercing red eyes,

"Oh, hi Gajeel!" Lianna said waving as he stopped in front of her, now Ares was hiding in a bush getting furious by the fact that she was around so many men,

"Here's the proof Little Lia." Gajeel said handing a very angry Lianna a paper,

"WHAT?!" Lianna had screamed, so loud it was hurting everyone in the next 5 mile radius's ears,

"Lianna, we goin to your place or not" Ban said as Ares and Gajeel glared at him with a glare that would put Erza's to shame,

"Oh right, well gotta go Gajeel, bye!" Lianna said as her and Ban started walking off,

"Hey Lianna? Is that guy like your boyfriend or something?" Ban said plainly as Lianna's eye twitched (Ares: geez she's hot, even when she's angry),

"No Ban, Gajeel is not my boyfriend..." Lianna said as she walked faster, Ban had to run to catch up with her,

"Lianna..." Ares said, stopping her and Ban in their tracks,

"Ares? What are you doing here?" Lianna said to Ares, Ban getting even more confused than he had ever been in his life,

"Lianna, will you be my girlfriend?" Ares said bluntly, as Lianna just looked at him with a blank face, Ban was anime sweat-dropping,

"Hehe..., umm, sorry Ares but umm, my lov.e is for another." Lianna said shyly, Ares was so upset he left,

"Lianna, you ok?" Ban said a little to seriously, as he stared into Lianna's eyes,

"I'm Fine!" Lianna said blushing furiously as Ban took her hand and started dragging her down the road.

Later at Lianna's house...

Lianna's POV

*sighs* (Q/A/N:she's in the shower) warm water quickly slides down my back and it feels so good, my thoughts were lost on 3 things, Ares wanted to date me? Why?, Ban is so amazing and I think I love him, and Gajeel who happens to somehow be related to me, i can't wrap my head around it all, maybe I should talk to my dad about this, I guess I will after my shower...

Hey guys, sorry that my chapters are kinda short but the next chapter is sure to be a good one, I give you my author's oath, well as always Love you guys,

Licana Redfox


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING: Cursing/Swearing and crazy new surprises

3 months Later...

"Dad, are you here?" Lianna called, obviously looking for her father,

"Lianna, *sigh* I found your mother, she is just as crazy as ever..." Hades said as Lianna approached,

"Dad, that's not important right now because, I need to have a serious conversation with you." Lianna said, Hades was astonished at his daughter's seriousness and formality, so he nodded and was prepared to face anything (or so he thought),

"Dad, for one, my cousin happens to be my childhood crush, and, Ares wants me to date him but, I'm in love with someone else AND TO FINISH THIS CRAZY

EQUATION OF LIFE, IM FREAKING PREGNANT! What should I do?!" Lianna said, now breathing deeply with a serious look, Hades's mouth LITERALLY hit the floor,"Wait let me sum this up, Ares loves you, you love someone else, AND your pregnant, and you want my opinion?" Hades said, and Lianna nodded,

"My opinion doesn't matter but, I will be whooping Ares's ass later." Hades said with a VERY angry look,

"Lianna you must got the mountains AND, before you ask you can take Marcus." Hades said rather bluntly, Lianna squealed with delight because Marcus was her Cerberus puppy (a three headed, really big dog),

"Thanks dad I will see you soon!" Lianna said hugging Hades quickly, then she left on a new journey...

Hey guys this is the last chapter for now, sadly I will be discontinuing the story soon but I will try NOT to discontinue it FOREVER!

Well as always Love Y'all,

Licana Redfox


	7. AN and News

Hey guys, this is Licana and sadly,

i will be discontinuing Fairies and Heroes,

BUT I will be making I sequel if you guys want me to so I will set up a poll and we will see what happens!

As always Love Y'all Readers,

Licana Redfox


End file.
